Hermione Granger, onze ans et demi, sans ami
by flogudule
Summary: OS.Hermione, telle qu’elle était avant Poudlard…Une petite fille toute seule qui ne demande qu’à avoir des amis….Mais elle est trop différente des autres… Pourtant, un espoir surgira


Bonjour…. 

Voici un OS écrit pour le concours du site Forever Hermione, catégorie « Hermione avant Poudlard »….

Bizoos

Flog

http/img152.imageshack.us/img152/9101/mionefz5.jpg (un FanArt)

_Hermione Granger, 11 ans et demi, sans ami_

Une petite fille, toute seule.

Elle était là, assise sur son banc, solitaire.

Hermione Granger, 11 ans et demi, sans ami.

Quand les autres filles jouaient ensemble à se déguiser en 'madames' en empruntant à leur mère maquillage et vêtements trop grands, Hermione était seule.

Toujours seule.

Pas malheureuse cependant.

Quelque peu mélancolique seulement.

Une petite fille aux cheveux en broussailles attachés en deux couettes au-dessus de ses oreilles et aux dents trop longues toujours plongé dans un roman, voilà le spectacle qu'offrait Hermione à ses professeurs. Désolant spectacle pour une fillette de onze ans, estimaient-ils… Sans pourtant tenter de faire évoluer les choses.

A onze ans, Hermione Granger était rejetée de tous. Heureusement, il lui restait les livres. Les livres, l'amour de toute son enfance !  
Depuis ses sept ans, âge à laquelle elle avait appris à lire, Hermione ne trouvait plus sa solitude aussi pesante.  
Elle s'y était habituée, cette absence d'amis devenant pour elle un droit perpétuel à la lecture.

Les autres ne voulaient pas d'elle pour jouer à « La balle au prisonnier » ? Tant pis, elle irait lire sur un banc de l'école.  
Personne ne voulait faire équipe avec elle en classe ? Tant pis, elle travaillerait pour deux, le savoir renfermé dans ses livres comblerait l'absence d'un condisciple.  
Les filles lui interdisaient de s'asseoir à leur table ? Tant pis, elle dinerait avec son livre, une bien plus agréable compagnie à son goût, se persuadait-elle.

Pourtant….. Quand elle terminait un chapitre, elle ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil peiné sur les autres filles…. Elles avaient toutes l'air de tant s'amuser ! Mais non, elle n'y avait pas droit, elle…. Hermione retournait alors à sa lecture dans un soupir…Elle devait parfois s'avouer qu'un ami avec qui partager ses lectures lui manquait…

Il faisait très beau ce jour-là à Londres, le soleil brillait vivement dans le ciel anglais. La fin de l'année arrivait enfin, pour la plus grande joie des enfants qui jouaient à « la balle au prisonnier ». Les cris retentissaient dans la cour de récréation, les enfants trouvant leur énergie décuplée sous cet agréable soleil.

Tous, ils riaient, couraient, hurlaient…. Tous, sauf une.  
Comme toujours, Hermione avait été rudement rejetée quand elle avait proposé de se joindre à eux. Alors elle lisait sur son banc habituel, comme chaque jour…

« Hé le castor ! Renvoie-nous la balle, elle a roulé près de toi ! » hurla un de ses condisciples

Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture et ne fit pas attention aux paroles du gamin de onze ans qui l'appelait. Ce qui contraria plus encore ce dernier qui recommença à l'invectiver :

« Eh Granger, t'es sourde ou quoi ! Envoie-nous la balle, espèce de castor de bibliothèque ! »

Le garçon rit de sa plaisanterie et la répéta à tue-tête aux autres :

« Eh les gars ! Regardez, c'est Granger le castor de bibliothèques ! »

Aussitôt, les enfants se mirent à scander ensemble, tout en la montrant du doigt :

« Granger le castor de biblio ! Granger le castor de biblio ! Granger le castor de biblio ! »

Brutalement revenue à la réalité à l'entente de son nom, Hermione se sentit déboussolée en découvrant être le centre de l'attention de tous ses condisciples qui, en plus, se moquaient d'elle…  
Rouge de honte d'être ainsi traitée, Hermione referma précipitamment son livre et courut, voutée par le poids de son cartable, jusqu'à la balle de football pour la renvoyer et faire enfin cesser ce supplice !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu attraper le ballon, un gamin s'avança et le déroba devant ses yeux !

« Nan mais t'es folle ! Touche pas à ce ballon, il va être contaminé ! On veut pas devenir des castors sorciers nous ! » cracha-t-il haineusement avant de reprendre : « T'espérais quoi ? Participer ! Jamais ! »

Le garçon ricana et s'en alla, sans davantage tenir compte d'elle…

Le jeu reprit alors son cours et les enfants leur place en oubliant complètement Hermione. Après tout, puisqu'elle aimait tant les livres, elle n'avait qu'à passer sa vie entière avec eux !

Le temps de la récréation passa très lentement pour Hermione dont les yeux s'embuaient malgré elle. Elle fit tout pour s'absorber à nouveau dans son roman mais rien n'y fit, une partie de son esprit répétait sans cesse : « Granger le castor de biblio ! Granger le castor de biblio ! »….

Seule. Elle était toute seule, comme toujours. Pas d'ami avec qui partager sa peine, pas d'ami avec qui penser à autre chose. Non. Toute seule, sans ami.

La délivrance arriva pourtant, sous la forme de la sonnerie. Dès les premiers sons de cloche, Hermione fourra son livre dans son sac, attrapa celui-ci à la volée et marcha le plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la salle de classe où elle se précipita vers sa place. Enfin un lieu où il ne fallait pas avoir d'ami, où chacun était seul… !

Les heures passèrent alors à une vitesse folle pour Hermione qui n'avait plus que les cours en tête. Elle trouvait tout cela passionnant et travaillait précipitamment sur sa feuille d'exercices. Ses doigts étaient tachés d'encre tant elle voulait faire vite.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini ses exercices, première à poser son stylo bien évidemment, elle patienta en laissant vaquer ses pensées... Hermione songeait à ce qu'elle ferait durant les vacances qui approchaient… Déjà, cette longue période sans école commencerait cet après-midi…. Il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse aux livres qu'elle choisirait pour remplir ses 'valises à livres' !

La petite fille avait posé ses coudes sur son bureau et son menton entre ses mains, ses yeux tournés vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle voyait quelques oiseaux qui s'étaient perchés sur un arbre fleuri… Toute à ses réflexions, Hermione ne remarqua pas que l'encre bleue de ses mains étaient en train de se déposer sur ses joues, lui laissant des traces d'Indienne….

Le professeur annonça enfin la fin de la journée, la fin de l'année…. Il leur souhaita d'excellentes vacances et laissa les enfants surexcités courir hors de la classe.

Hermione, elle, ramassa calmement ses affaires et sortit à pas lents de ce lieu qu'elle chérissait tant.

Elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de _son _banc avec empressement, voulant profiter des derniers instants de l'année pour dire 'au revoir' à son banc… Elle avait passé tant de temps ici !

Le soleil était chaud sur sa peau, les enfants discutaient dans la cour… Pas un nuage pour gâcher ce moment…. Son livre à peine ouvert, elle entendit hélas une voix moqueuse s'écrier :

« Eh ! Regardez, le castor joue à l'Indien ! T'es au courant que c'est pas un zoo ici ! »

Hermione vit alors ses mains couvertes d'encre et comprit… Les joues cramoisies et les cils perlés de larmes, elle s'enfuit de la cour de récréation, les mains serrées sur son livre et son cartable à demi-ouvert….

Tentant sans cesse de ravaler ses pleurs, Hermione parcourut la centaine de mètres qui la séparait de chez elle à toute vitesse. Elle bousculait les gens sans les voir tant ses pensées s'entrechoquaient chaotiquement dans son esprit.

Les jambes tremblantes sous l'effort violent qu'elle venait de faire, Hermione s'adossa sans force contre le platane au fond du jardin. Enfin, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes…

Le ciel était lumineux sur Londres, une légère brise rafraichissait tous les habitants du quartier d'Hermione et les oiseaux chantaient sur les branches du platane. La vie aurait pu paraître belle….

Mais non, au pied de l'arbre, une enfant était malheureuse.

Elle n'avait pas d'ami, aucun. Cette réalité arracha un sanglot à Hermione qui couvrit son visage de ses mains.

Personne ne l'aimait, si ce n'était ses parents. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde à part, un monde où on l'avait enfermée tout en jetant la clé…

Emprisonnée dans sa solitude. Telle était l'image qu'Hermione avait d'elle en cet instant.

Elle aussi pourtant savait rire et s'amuser… Mais personne ne voulait lui en laisser l'occasion… Elle était le 'castor de biblio', rien d'autre.

Seule parce qu'intelligente, intellectuelle.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione aurait tout donné pour être un peu idiote ! Pour être juste iHermione/i, une fille banale avec quelques amis.

'Les enfants sont cruels sans même s'en rendre compte' avait-elle lu un jour…. La véracité de cette phrase la frappa de plein fouet. Parce qu'elle aimait lire, parce qu'elle était différente d'eux, les enfants de son âge la rejetaient…. Il était aussi souvent arrivé qu'une pluie violente s'abatte sur eux lorsqu'ils embêtaient Hermione, alors que le ciel était sans un nuage quelques instants auparavant…. Certains murmuraient depuis qu'elle était sorcière, la fuyant encore plus !

Pourtant, elle était humaine, comme eux !

Tout en aimant les livres, elle restait une enfant de onze ans qui avait besoin d'amis !

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas….. C'était un droit que les autres enfants lui avaient retiré….

Toutes ses connaissances pour devenir une idiote ! aurait-elle aimé proposer.  
Tout ce qu'elle savait contre des amis avec qui rire !

Mais non, la vie ne fonctionnait pas ainsi… Elle serait toujours seule, comprit-elle tristement….

C'est alors que la mère d'Hermione arriva…. Sans dire un mot, elle s'assit près de sa fille et ouvrit les bras… Sa fille s'y réfugia alors que sa mère la berçait doucement…

Elle préférait ne rien demander, si Hermione voulait lui dire quelque chose, elle le ferait….

Après de longues minutes dans les bras de sa mère, Hermione se releva doucement et lui dit, avec un sourire vacillant :

« Merci maman…. »

Madame Granger voyait bien que les yeux de sa fille étaient encore humides de larmes mais décida de s'abstenir de questions….

« Tiens ma chérie, il y avait une lettre au courrier pour toi…. » Elle la tendit à Hermione et s'en alla après avoir embrassé les cheveux de sa fille.

Hermione était étonnée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir du courrier… Qui donc pouvait bien lui écrire !

L'enveloppe était épaisse et son adresse figurait à l'encre verte, écrite avec de larges déliés….

Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe fermée par un sceau de cire et déplia lentement la lettre, intriguée…

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE _

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore _

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin _

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons remarqué chez vous de grandes dispositions magiques et nous vous proposons dès à présent une place dans notre collège, à Poudlard, à la rentrée prochaine. Vous avez en effet développé une aptitude à la magie qui fait de vous une sorcière._

_Nous comprenons bien votre étonnement mais ceci n'est pas une farce, le collège de Poudlard serait ravi d'accueillir une élève telle que vous._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre réponse au plus vite, afin que vous puissiez vous munir des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année scolaire. Ci-joint, quelques explications complémentaires pour vous et vos parents._

_Répondez-nous par hibou via celui qui voltige certainement pour l'instant dans votre jardin, il saura où nous trouver._

_Veuillez croire, Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Professeur McGonagall _

_Directrice adjointe_

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione leva les yeux…. Effectivement, un petit hibou gris voltigeait à quelques mètres d'elle…..

------

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review please !


End file.
